The present invention generally relates to face masks, and more particularly, to a face mask that is retained by a carriage and harness assembly thereby allowing the face mask to drop down from the face of the wearer.
Face masks for covering the nose and mouth of the wearer are used to protect the wearer from airborne contaminants. Such masks are well known and come in several varieties. Some masks are of single construction and include filtering material covering the mouth and nose of the wearer and are attached by elastic bands extending around the head of the wearer. Other masks utilize a solid mask body with inhalation and exhalation valves formed in the mask. Still other masks utilize interchangeable filter cartridges.
A face mask should be easy to don, doff, and adjust. A mask that is quickly fitted saves time and protects the wearer under changing environmental conditions.
A face mask should form a reliable seal between the mask and the face of the wearer despite various facial configurations. Also, the face mask should be adaptable to different environments and be interchangeable with other filters.
Many existing face mask securing means have shortcomings. Often, the need arises to temporarily remove the face mask. For example, the wearer often needs access to his or her mouth. Also, the environment may be temporarily free of contaminants so that the wearer doesn""t immediately need air filter protection. When wearing protective head gear, such as a hard hat, the wearer must remove the hard hat when donning or doffing the face mask. Once the wearer removes the mask, the mask is typically set aside where it may be contaminated and is often thrown away. When the wearer needs to re-don the mask, he or she must first locate the mask and then readjust the mask to his or her face. Often, the wearer will grab a new mask and ignore or discard the original mask, thereby wasting time and increasing the cost of maintaining an adequate face mask supply.
Accordingly, a need exists for a face mask that is easy to don, adjustable, allows the wearer to drop the mask down and yet provides a tight seal between the face and the mask.
The present invention provides a face mask apparatus. The mask has a mask body configured for covering the nose and mouth of the wearer. A carriage is permanently or detachably connected to the mask body. The carriage has at least four spaced apart guides or engagement points. The carriage may be adapted for use with a variety of masks.
A harness assembly connects to the carriage at the at least four spaced apart engagement points. The harness assembly is configured to extend about the head of the wearer.
The harness may include a support crown. The support crown extends about the head of the wearer. In this configuration, a band(s) connects the support crown to the carriage.
One advantage of the present invention is that the mask body is capable of being retained at multiple positions without removing the harness. The mask body is able to be retained at a first position covering the nose and mouth of the wearer and at a second position dropped down from the face of the wearer without moving the harness assembly from the head of the wearer. The mask hangs near the user""s body in the dropped down position. This is advantageous in situations where the user needs access to his or her mouth and does not have to take the time to set the mask down and re-don the mask when the mask is needed. Also, the mask is out of the user""s way when hanging near the body, thereby allowing substantially unobstructed working conditions. This flexibility saves time and protects the mask and accompanying filters from contamination. In addition, the mask is easily adjusted and conforms to multiple facial configurations.
Another advantage is that the mask is held at four points against the face of the wearer. This four point seal provides greater protection against contaminants. Also, the carriage may be separable from the mask body, allowing different variations of mask bodies to be attached to the carriage. This interchangeability allows the user to select the appropriate mask body and filter for the environment in which the wearer is working.
These features of novelty and various other advantages which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated and described a preferred embodiment of the invention.